Unexpected
by AriannaK
Summary: Human girl meets yautja, and things get a little steamy... (Just a short fling that distracted me from my other stories. Don't make me continue it, b/c I don't know what happens next! lol.) (Warning: rated M for adult, sexual content.) Please R&R! COMPLETE


Trading vessels were positioned in high traffic areas where stopping for supplies was easier done in space rather than making the trip back to the home planet. Kuri lived with her yautja owner on the clans biggest trading vessel. Yautja hunters went to Earth and occasionally brought back souvenirs other than skulls and pelts. Some kept the alien items, others traded them for supplies or pawned them for money. It was her job to translate human writing, and to identify human objects for her owner to re-sell.

For such an advanced race, she found it amazing how clueless yautjas were about human objects. Her owner hefted a containment unit in front of her, and Kuri began to investigate. There were many common items: coins, electronics, clothes, and miscellaneous household objects. Seeing all the junk made her long to be back on Earth. She pulled out the old guitar and began adjusting the keys at the top.

Her bulky owner leaned over and huffed, "Is it a weapon?"

She couldn't contain a soft giggle, "No. It makes music!"

"Useless." He chuffed.

Kuri resisted the urge to pluck a few of the strings, and glumly set it aside. She dug through the box until she found something her owner might enjoy. There was a manual for a motorcycle, a few rocks, and a dead preserved rat. Strange designs, geological artifacts, and Earthly species always entertained him. She briefly explained the objects as best she could, then handed them over to his big hands.

When he moved away to study them, Kuri continued sorting through the contents of the box. There was a colorful bracelet made from plastic beads that turned out to be her favorite. Kuri didn't ask for much, but still, her owner didn't always let her keep things. The bracelet reminded her of the ones she used to make for her family when she was a kid-she never could get her big brother to wear them though. Kuri tied it around her wrist and turned to her owner.

On her knees, she tried to look cute and pouty as she asked, "Can I keep this?"

He kept his mandibles low, and with that look she thought he'd say no. However, his expression relaxed at the last second, and he grunted, "If it doesn't sell in a few sleeping cycles, then yes."

Kuri placed everything neatly on the shelves after he cataloged and priced them. She untied the bracelet last and reluctantly set it on a shelf. She hoped that he would give it a high price so that she'd be able to keep it, but he didn't. After that, her owner left to browse the other shops, tables, and vendors items. He admired rare animal teeth and had a locked safe in the back of the store for his collection.

Alone, Kuri's mood sank. She missed her best friend. Her owner had sold her a few months ago to a different vendor and Kuri never got to see her anymore. She tried not to think about Earth, or her friend, but left alone she just couldn't help it. Kuri had nothing to look forward to anymore, nothing to live for, and that fact weighed on her more every day.

She had considered an escape attempt or suicide from time to time, but there we're many problems with those options. Kuri was squeamish. She often fainted at the sight of blood, got shaky hands when she held weapons, and was horrified of thoughts of ending herself. Besides, she held onto beliefs of her Earthly god, and suicide would only land her in a new hell.

Escape was also a bad option. Kuri had nothing to bargain with, and their honor code would likely prevent anyone from smuggling her back to Earth. Their advanced technology would sense her presence on most ships. And even if she did manage to get back to her planet, they we're hunters, used to tracking and trailing prey. She would be found, and she would be severely punished for the attempt. She needed a different idea.

Outside the shop she heard a scuffle. As she went to go watch, a new option was presented to her. Two hot-headed males were beating their fists into each other like wild apes. Males were often antsy, sensitive to criticism, short tempered, and violent. Very few deaths resulted from fights, but Kuri could not take a beating like a yautja-one good punch easily had the potential to kill her.

If she could find the right yautja, he might just be able to end her life for her. In heaven then, she'd finally be free. The decision made her sick to her stomach, but she didn't see any better option. She'd end up living out her life as a servant, and that would be worse. Twelve years in the hands of yautjas was enough. She felt it was time to summon her strength and finally take action.

Her owner was way too controlled and patient with her emotions, so she needed to find someone else. Kuri wasn't permitted to leave the shop without her owner though, so she would just have to wait for the right customer to come by. Her plan didn't turn out to be as easy as she thought it would be.

The next customer was an older male. He was nearly nine foot tall, his face and body bristling with short black spines. Straps around his torso held guns, and daggers were fixed to a belt around his hips. Kuri's stomach nervously twisted in knots. She tried to act ignorant, and didn't bow or greet him in anyway.

His eyes lingered in her for a moment, but then he turned to survey the shelves. He quickly browsed, and Kuri followed him, slowly getting closer. She needed to get him angry, and had an idea of what would get him fired up quickly. She gulped and reached for one of his weapon holsters. His eyes snapped down to her hand before her fingers made contact.

Instead of a growl, the rugged-looking male let out a series of clicks and cocked his head down at her. "You should not touch what isn't yours." he scolded.

Kuri nodded and backed away, too afraid to engage him further.

She tried again and again with other customers throughout the week. When she lightly insulted one male, he treated her like a savage without any manners, like she didn't know any better. A female customer came in one day, but when Kuri acted childish, the yautja blamed her owner for not teaching her properly. With every failed attempt, Kuri grew more desperate. Her stunts grew more rash.

Finally, the hot-headed yautja she needed showed up one day. He was very young, only seven foot tall, and muscular. He had dark indigo-blue skin with lighter grey mottling. In his hair was metal bands with spikes on them, and he wore a necklace with the symbol of their goddess Paya. He wasn't hunting but he still had to show off and wear his armor.

He slowly followed a female down the corridor, but she suddenly whipped her head back and him and growled. The male halted in front of the shop and watched the female continue forward. Then, with an angry chuff, he turned and stomped into the store. His hands were fists at his side as he scanned the shelves, seeming uninterested in everything. He was already tense and that's just what Kuri needed.

She approached him, searching for his name somewhere on his armor, weapons, or the beads in his hair, "Hello...Guan _Dito_."

" **Dto**." he angrily corrected her pronunciation, "It means jungle."

"Well Guan just sounds like bat poop."

The chords of his neck drew tight, but he didn't comment. He probably didn't understand what exactly she'd said. _Guano_ was a word from Earth, and he probably didn't know what bats were either. He continued to browse, and she followed him, trying to annoy him. Yautjas we're honorable and wouldn't would think to steal, yet she watched his every move.

His knuckles were turning white from holding them as fists. Kuri openly laughed at him when he didn't know what sunglasses were for. She accidently dropped things he was interested in. At every opportunity, she was trying to spark his impatience. However, he remained controlled. It seemed more likely that he'd leave the store, or her owner would return, before he lost his temper.

"What is this?" he pointed to a Coca-Cola can, and an evil plot made it into her mind.

"That is a very popular drink on Earth, _Dito_."

" **Dto**." he rumbled, correcting her.

She snatched the can from his hands and began shaking it, "Here, you just mix it up a little, then pull the tab up." she quickly handed it back to him.

The yautja skeptically looked down at the small can in his hand, a few of his black dreds sliding off his shoulders.

"Try it;" she coaxed, "it's good. And if you don't like the taste, then I won't charge you for it."

As soon as he began to lift the tab, brown froth began to spit from the can. It splashed onto the nearby shelf, his body, and then bubbled and dripped from his hand. Kuri busted out laughing-until his regal yellow/orange eyes narrowed at her. The air pulsed with a low growl, and the young male easily crushed the can into a tiny ball in his fists. Her heart began to beat faster, and her head filled with regret.

Her soda can prank had thrown him over the edge. He dropped the flimsy metal ball, and lurched forward. A jolt of adrenaline made her quickly turned and run. She zigzagged through the tight lanes between shelves to try and lose him, but he followed her with a single-minded hunger. Kuri regretted everything-even as a yautja servant, she wanted to live.

Kuri tucked herself under a small marble desk, but the male quickly spotted her. He grabbed a hold of the marble desk, and easily lifted it above his head. Kuri stared up at him, terrified with his brute strength. Chest heaving, he set the desk upside down beside her instead of merely smashing it to the ground. That told her that he did still have some control. That have her hope.

She just needed to evade him long enough for his temper to subside. He launched at her then, and Kuri let out a high-pitched scream as she jumped away. She wasn't fast enough though, and he caught her arm. He yanked her back to him and she fell onto her back. His claws tore at her skin and clothes as if they were paper.

Tears pushed past her eyes, but she kicked him in the neck and managed to escape. He let out an angry roar behind her. She headed for the door, but he cut her off. Kuri zipped towards the back room, but he blocked the way. She was panicked, and eventually faced a dead end corner of the store.

The yautja knew he had her cornered, so he took his time. One slow ominous step at a time, he encroached on her. Kuri wiped her eyes and pressed her back against the wall. She didn't want to die anymore; she desperately wanted to live. It all had just been a mistake.

Her chest was heaving with ragged breaths, but she tried one last escape attempt. The shelves were sturdy, and could not be tipped over. Kuri jumped up and began to climb the tall shelf, but the angry yautja surged forward. She got one arm on the other side of the top before he jerked her down. He roughly pinned her to the hard floor, and Kuri scrunched her eyes tightly shut.

She thought it was the end of her, but death didn't come. She could feel his strong legs straddling her body. With every quick breath, her chest touched his. His fingers were firmly wrapped around her upper arms, keeping her from struggling. He had her vulnerable, and Kuri didn't understand why he didn't make a move, didn't finish her off.

She slowly opened her eyes, and let out an involuntary whimper. His face hung over hers, sharp mandibles right in front of her eyes. She turned her head to the side and looked over his body for a weapon in reach. Maybe she could wound him and get him off of her. Or maybe, grabbing a weapon would spur him into action and he'd kill her quickly.

She strained under his grip to reach the handle of a dagger strapped to his outer thigh, but her fingers were no where close. He quickly shifted, sliding her arms above her head, removing the temptation anyway. His head lowered to her sternum, his teeth lightly pressing to her skin as he inhaled. She cringed, waiting for him to bite down, but he didn't. Kuri strained under him, feeling scared and confused, but also angry.

That's when she noticed. He had other armor pieces on, but no crotch guard, and there was a certain swollen appendage between his legs. It stretched from the confines of his shorts, making it easy for her to see it's thick girth and mushroom head. Kuri was horrified at first. She was scared of that sort of punishment, and sickened by the thought of her owner catching her.

The young male still didn't move though. He didn't tear into her clothes, didn't take her by force. She'd accidentally stumbled across yautjas mating before, and knew they were violent. Her panicked thoughts told her he should have killed her by now or raped her, but Kuri knew yautjas better. A struggle might have aroused him, but honor prevented him from following through with his desires.

His eyes looked over her long straight brown hair, kissable lips, and soft eyes. She let her muscles stop straining against him, growing somewhat curious. She shouldn't have been aroused. He wasn't even human, but her body didn't seem to care. When he finally released her arms and lifted away from her, Kuri desperately wrapped her arms around him.

Her heart fluttered with confusion and nervousness, but also curiosity and want. He purred then, the sound making her body feel warm and achy, eager for physical contact. Gentle for a yautja, he grabbed her throat and ground his hips against her. Kuri's lips parted and she gave an encouraging moan. Even through clothes, the friction was maddening.

He must not have found it as thrilling though, because he quickly went to remove her clothes. He hastily pulled the shirt over her head, and jerked her shorts and panties down. She bashfully tried to cover herself as he slid off his shorts. Her eyes widened at the size of his cock, her heart beginning to race faster. She panicked a bit, and crossed her legs.

He didn't try to pry her legs apart as expected. Instead, he hovered above her, purring until she relaxed. Then, his teeth closed on one of her breasts. His bites softened with her every cry, turning to nibbles that had her gasping. As soon as he noticed his armor digging into her soft body, he removed it.

She'd thought that all yautja matings were violent, but he was proving her wrong. He firmly pressed his erection against her crotch, giving her a delicious rush. She still worried about being caught by another customer or her owner, but he didn't give her anymore time to change her mind. His shaft invaded her body, stretching her walls, and filling her up. She arched her back and clung to him, only whimpering when his cock hit her cervix to harshly.

He started with slow, strong strokes to her center. Pleasure flooded her with every thrust. She felt his cock withdraw and drive back in forcefully. Kuri grabbed his dreds, fingers curling around the thick follicles. He gave a surprised jolt, but then melted into her touch.

Against all logic, his cock seemed to grow larger even once it was inside her. His girth was steadily increasing, and her passage walls had to stretch to accommodate him, but it wasn't uncomfortable. She felt completely stuffed to the max with his alien cock, and it felt like nothing she'd ever experienced. Kuri moaned and squirmed as he worked his hips.

Apparently, soft and slow was just to get her slick with arousal and used to his size. He quickly gained a savage pace, and she had to fight against an orgasm. She wanted to enjoy him as long as possible. Completely on autopilot, her hand jerked up and grabbed his shoulder, nails digging in. There was hardly any conscious thought left in her, just raw pleasure and penetration.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Kuri tensed, pushing against him just to feel his strength. She bucked under him when she felt his jaws close around her throat though, and whimpered. Like a ferocious animal, he growled at her struggle, the vibrations sinking into her bones. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears at feeling his mandibles completely wrap around her neck.

She felt vulnerable, trapped, and she loved it. His hot breath was on her throat and his tongue lapped at her racing pulse. He urged his throbbing cock deep inside her, then firmly began to grind against her. The more she squirmed, the tighter his jaws closed around her, but never so tight that she couldn't breathe. The friction excited every nerve in her clit, and his girth hit all the right spots.

Her body finally betrayed her. She let out a strangled sigh as waves of pleasure tore through her. She tipped her hips up to meet him, then let her muscles slump in his grip. Her body felt exhausted and thoroughly used. His cum gushed inside her, and Kuri made sure to wrap her legs around him so that he wouldn't leave.

She laid there, out of breath as he softened inside of her, their primal need for each other subsiding. Still, for a few more moments at least, she was content to be oblivious to their differences. Kuri had never looked to yautjas as a possible partner, their peculiar culture and looks always seeming to oppose her own. Claws, tusks, and reptilian skin were not traits she was used to, but she only wanted more. And when he withdrew from her, her body felt a strange emptiness.

He stood and dressed, making sure his armor was on perfectly, and didn't look back at her. Kuri put back on her clothes, trying to think of something to say. She wanted to ask if he would come back, but knew yautja weren't monogamous. She had little hope that she'd see him again, so Kuri simply watched him leave. She went to the back where she had a small room and a bed, and flopped down.

It was another hour before her owner returned. The burly yautja sought her out immediately, probably having caught onto the scent. She was nervous about his reaction, but he merely looked her over for bruises. Other then that, he gave a grunt, and then left again. Kuri's thoughts were consumed by thoughts of the young male. Forget escape attempts or suicide, she couldn't stop thinking about GuanDto... _Dito_.

Kuri was restless for days after that. She considered exploring the vast trading vessel to see if she would run into _Dito_ , but her owner never left her alone long enough. She did her chores in a hurry just to be able to lean in the doorway to watch yautjas come and go through the wide terminals. But then she worried about what would happen if she **did** see him again. Would he even look her direction?

Her owner left the next day, but Kuri didn't feel brave enough to go wandering around looking for _Dito_. Turns out though, she didn't have to go looking for him at all. Not even a whole minute after her owner left, the young male came strutting into the store, as though he couldn't stand to wait any longer. He towered over Kuri, growling deeply. When she didn't run, he grabbed her by the hair and led her towards the back.

He quickly scanned the place, finding her owners bed first. Kuri gasped when he lifted her up and tossed her onto the soft palate. He leapt on top of her then, clicking at her as though she was prey. He was being aggressive, fully like a hot-blooded yautja, but he still kept his strength in check for her. His growls turned to purrs as his tusks lightly skimmed her collarbone, and his hands gently kneaded her breasts.

Kuri blushed at the contact. Her owner hadn't been upset when she smelled like sex, but she had a hunch that he'd care when it was in his own bed, "Not here. Let's go to my room."

 _Dito_ didn't protest. He swept her off the bed and quickly found her small room. His hands liberally explored her body as he removed her clothes. His musk hung in the air around her, clouding her mind, and moistening her sex. He dropped all of his clothes and armor to the floor, except the necklace. The symbol of the goddess Paya swayed in between them as he straddled her again.

~Qhov kawg~ (Hmong for "The end")


End file.
